


Family Time #2: Spy

by InvaderIpod



Series: Family Time: TF2 AU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddy Fortress, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderIpod/pseuds/InvaderIpod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is  the second story in the Family time series based on the Daddy Fortress AU by tumblr-user paperfrays]</p>
<p>Spy reunites with a friend from the past, unintentionally endangering their life even further. Can Spy mend the bonds torn by time or will they have to be severed completely?<br/>[ONGOING STORY]</p>
<p>[IMPORTED FROM WATTPAD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My dearest Godfather,

It has been far too long since our last meeting. 11 years, I recall?

Incase you had forgotten, I am coming upon the summer after graduation and have already been accepted into an American university. I debated whether or not I should attend school in America, but ultimately I decided that I would. I hope that it is a decision I will not come to regret.

You may be wondering how it is I found your whereabouts after all this time, and I will address that at a later date. For now, I wish to inform you that I will be coming to America on the XXth of XXXX. I will be landing at an airport in Phoenix, Arizona which I have been informed is not very far from your location.

I have much to discuss with you, so I hope you will meet me there.

Sincerely,

Katerina Dubois

  
P.S. Tell your friend, Ms. Pauling, thank you for me. She is a true miracle worker and I value her assistance greatly.

 

**Chapter Start**

Spy’s whole body ached. The airport was frighteningly vacant, only two planes landing in the four or so hours he had been there. In pain, out of place and uncomfortable; mark him down as the winner of misery bingo. He rose an unlit cigarette to his lips, but was immediately instructed to put it away. Airport Security; adding insult to injury since the dawn of time.

It was XX:XX before another plane had landed. Right on time, he thought to himself. Bodies of all shapes and professions leaked from the small doorway, none of which looked even vaguely familiar. He pulled himself to his feet, hoping his height would serve as a tool to explore the crowd to no avail. Spy’s muscles shook as he leaned back into his seat. He closed his eyes for a brief moment just to catch his breath.

“My goodness, Casimir… you let yourself grow old.”

He half expected to see Melissa standing over him when he opened his eyes. Instead, he was treated to a slender, younger woman with eyes that made the shores of Greece seethe with envy.

“I could say the same, my Katerina.” He forced himself onto his feet once more to embrace his only true love properly.

She sighed contently, instantly forgetting the years of separation and, dare I say, neglect. “This country is so…” she paused mid-sentence, trying to locate the correct word, “chaud.”

“The word is hot.” Spy gently pat her shoulder, “Your English is quite good.”

“Oui, ça l'est-” she sighed in defeat and continued her thought in French, “I understand it perfectly, speaking it is my only problem.”

“It is perfectly fine,” he held out his arm to lead her out of the terminal, “I’m afraid the Americans aren’t very accommodating when it comes to foreign tourists, however.”

 

\--

 

“Ma- no, Ma- Yes, I KNOW when the plane is leaving but-... Will you please just listen?! It shouldn’t take very long, the plane’s not even leaving until 10 at NIGHT! We’ve got all day! …I know it’s cuttin’ it down to the wire, but… yes… mhm… OKAY OKAY, I GOT IT. We’ll be there, I promise… Love you too, ma.” Scout hung up the phone unenthusiastically. He’d only been awake for an hour and every moment since had been chaos. Why would Spy, of all people, leave unannounced like that? And why would he leave HIM a letter? What would it even say? He pulled the small envelope from his back pocket and gently tore-

“Scout, we found something!”

It would have to wait.

Scout joined the other men in the commons room. They had clustered over Ms. Pauling’s shoulders as she read the other letter left by Spy, “He’s at the airport. That’s about all I can make out, it’s all in French. It’s also signed by someone named Katerina. Maybe he’s meeting her there?”

“Katerina…” Scout mumbled the name under his breath. He knew he had heard it before, but he couldn’t pinpoint when or where, “So we just go to the airport. Ask around and see if anyone’s seen him.”

“Two problems; #1, Spy totaled the car. #2, he’s not wearing his mask.” Ms. Pauling paced the wood flooring, hoping to think of an alternate solution.

Melissa tapped Ms. Pauling’s arm lightly, “Excuse me, Ms. Pauling…?” She looked down at Scout’s daughter with an inquisitive look, “I’ve seen him without his mask…”

“Great! We can just take her to the airport with us once we have a car!” Medic rejoiced with the other men and praised himself for his wonderful idea.

“But Medic, we can’t take her. It’s too risky.” She mentally flipped through the possible outcomes if she let that happen. Spy was a very particular case; he had joined Mann Co. partly out of necessity to protect his identity and his old life, it was simply fate that he happened to be incredibly adaptable to his position. Well, not entirely, but that’s a story for another day. Regardless, the fact Spy had left base unauthorized (and injured) to visit someone who had no idea about his work and hailed from his country of origin where he (for lack of better terms) was exiled… it was a mess of paperwork that Ms. Pauling had never even dreamed stacked so high. And to drag Scout’s delicate situation into it only added insult to injury.

“But Ms. Paaauuuliiiinnnggggg, I can’t leave until I give him his present!” Melissa begged.

That face. That horribly adorable face just slayed her. She couldn’t say no-NO. She HAD to say no. The company already disliked Melissa and attempted to kill her once, to let her continue to to be involved would jeopardize- “Okay, fine.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Katerina stood at baggage claim awaiting her bags to come down the conveyor belt. Spy soon joined her with news of their transportation, “They will not have another taxi available for another half hour.”

“I do not mind, really.” she pulled two floral print bags off the belt and took a step back up, “This airport should serve fine for déjeuner.”

“Breakfast. You mean breakfast.”

“What an odd word… but yes. Breakfast.” the word rolled off her tongue like slime into a metal tin; smoothly, but not exactly appetizing.

“This way, then.” he gestured to the sign pointing to the food court. Spy teetered on a very broken axis as he attempted to stay upright. The shattered bones in his ankle were being less than helpful at this particular moment, but being who he was, he was used to keeping a straight face in times of danger. “Allow me to take one of your bags.” He took hold of her rolling luggage bag and used it as makeshift support.

They slowly made their way to the food court, an area of the airport completely lined with windows. Naturally, Katerina would want a seat with a view. To her, the view of the vast desert and occasional mountain/ridge/cliff was unlike anything she’d ever seen. Shades of red and yellow as far the eye could see. “Oh Casimir, it is so beautiful.”

“Indeed it is, but wait until you see it at night. The stars from here are the most amazing I have ever seen.”

“I can only imagine.”

“It certainly is not France, but it is beautiful nonetheless.” the smile on her face screamed utter sincerity, but quickly faded as she spoke once more, “You’ve been away for a very long time…”

Spy frowned, “I know…”

“And… and mother and I were so worried. We thought that your… your… oh, what’s the word…”

Spy gently pat her shoulder, “I understand what you mean. And I am sorry I left so abruptly. Believe me when I say it was in your best interest…”

Katerina wasn’t satisfied with this answer, but she knew she probably wouldn’t get a better one out of him, “If you say so…”

“Thank you for understanding.” Spy glanced out the window briefly and noticed a few familiar faces exit a yellow airport taxi: Ms. Pauling, Melissa, Scout- Oh god, it was EVERYONE. They followed out one by one as if it were a clown car.

Katerina noticed the look of horror on his face, “... Is something the matter?”

He did not respond immediately. “... Yes, actually. We need to leave post-haste, my dear.” He stood up hurriedly, finding himself lying on the cold tile floor within seconds.

“Casimir!” She kneeled to his side, “Are you… Do I need to get you help?”

“-No! No… I will be fine.” He stood up, brushing it off. Luckily for him, the blood blended in with his suit, “Shall we be going?”

\---

“Bloody fuckin’ Christ, Soldier! Why the hell did you bring yer fuckin’ shovel?!” Demoman and Soldier were the last two to exit the taxi. Before leaving base, the team decided they were ALL going to come on the Spy rescue mission. It was the first time Ms. Pauling ever had to tip the driver before AND after the drive.

“For treasure hunting, of course!! Plus, Sir Scout-Princess Melissa did not finish Shovel’s Makeover!” Soldier gestured toward the half-tied bow on his shovels handle.

“Guys, focus!” Ms. Pauling interjected, “We have to split into teams-”

“I call Red Team!” Soldier waved his arms enthusiastically.

“Soldier-... Ugh. YES, fine. Soldier is on Red team-”

“Go Red!”

“-anyway, we need to split up into search parties. Scout, Melissa and I will search the cafeteria, Medic and Heavy will search baggage claim, and the rest of you… inspect the benches.” Ms. Pauling swore this job became more and more like working at a daycare each day, “We’ll meet back here in an hour. Okay guys?  Now let’s move!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize but this and the next chapter are kind of short.

Maneuvering around became significantly more difficult after falling once. The suave, french gentleman would have to sacrifice his facade soon if some luck didn’t come his way.

And judging by his surroundings, luck was sparse.

The Heavy-Medic duo entered their assigned territory; Curious glances came from all directions, children pointed and remarked on their funny costumes, but it seemed more curious to them; what was the big deal? It was just a big, burly Russian guy and a ‘borderline’’ psychotic German Medic.

Yeah, no big deal at all.

“Mommy, I want that man’s big toy gun!” A little boy shouted from a few carousels over. His mother only gazed in fear, ushering little Timmy to the exit.

“Where should we look first, mein bär?” Medic scanned the room eagerly.

Heavy briefly scanned the room as well, “That way, near the windows.” They casually made their way to said location, “What is ‘bär,’ Doktor?”

Medic froze. He was hoping Heavy would ignore that, “I-it is just another word for friend..! Yes, just a friendly word meaning friendship.” Riiiiiighht...

(Bär actually means bear. A term of endearment that some people, not just Germans, like to use. I had an ex who called me his dove… too cute.)

“Oh.” Heavy seemed slightly disappointed with his answer.

“We need to be quick or else-”

Airport security met them in their path. It was as if they had ascended from the floor…

“-... Gottverdammt.”

\---

“So Ms. Pauling, you think this would be a good place to-” in the midst of yet another date proposal, Scout slammed into stair railing full-force. It was difficult to keep up with the girls, seeing that he wasn’t terribly concerned for Spy; He was a clever guy, whatever he had gotten himself into he could certainly get out of without their help.

Yet, here he was.

“Did you say he went this way or that way?” it became clearer by the second that Ms. Pauling just wasn’t very good with children. Shocker, right? She didn’t know how to handle Scout’s kid getting all upset about “Casimir being lost” and how she “didn’t say goodbye.” There were more important things to focus on than final goodbyes, because rest assured once this night was over, Mann Co. was going to crack down on their children policies. In her heart, she knew she didn’t mean to be so rude, but the pressure was on and if they didn’t find Spy, someone else would.

“Ms. Pauling, I think you’re being too harsh with her…”

“She understands the severity of the situation, I’m sure. You think I like being this on edge?”

“All I’m sayin’ is-... where did she go?”

The two froze. She must’ve kept walking after they stopped to bicker.

“Shit. MELISSA! MEL!” They searched the stores and the terminals they could access, but to no avail, “Scout, you go left, I’ll stay right.” and Ms. Pauling took off.

“Ok, ok. MELISS-” Scout slammed forward into another obstacle.

But not just any obstacle.

“... you… what are you doing here…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The Blue Spy.

“No offense, pal, but I don’t need your shit right now.” Scout tried to walk past him, but to no avail.

“I know what you’re looking for.”

Scout paused, “... I don’t need your help. We got this.”

He stepped into Scout’s line of movement once more, “I personally don’t think you can afford to be so proud right now.” He pulled at the bottom edge of his mask and smirked.

Scout could never get a proper reading from any Spy’s body language, but this he understood. He folded his arms and submitted, “Off with it, then.”

“I’m afraid it is not that easy, my friend,” he pulled out his knife discreetly, “and unless you want to alarm all of these poor, innocent people, I suggest you come with me.”

\---

“Melissa?! Meliss-” Ms. Pauling stopped in her tracks, “There you are!” There she was in a cluster of people, looking out the window. She ran to the child and grabbed her shoulder, “What were you thinking running off like that?!”

Melissa said nothing.

“Well? You worried me and your father sick! Speaking of which we have to find him.” She grabbed her hand, but she wouldn’t move, “Mel, we have to-”

She pointed out the window.

The paramedics were outside taking a man to the hospital. A very familiar looking man.

“I found Mr. Spy…”

She shared a worried glance with the child before speaking again, “Honey, that could be anyone-”

“This fell out of his pocket…” she handed Ms.Pauling a tin cigarette case.

She just stared at it for a long time, “... I need you to go find your dad immediately. Tell him I went after Spy,” she looked back at the frightened child, “I know you’re scared, but this is very important.”

“I know, I just-”

“Hold on to this for me, okay?” she gave Melissa back the cigarette case and ran outside.

Alone and forgotten, she stood there by the window and watched Ms. Pauling hail a taxi and follow the ambulance.

Now it was official; she didn’t know what to do.

\---

Scout and the Blu Spy disappeared behind a door marked ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY.’

He looked back at his suited-interrogator, “I don’t think you’re supposed to-”

“If you want to live, you will shut up.” he closed the door behind them and locked it.

“Look, whatever this is about, can it wait? I need to get my daughter on a plane in a few hours.”

“You won’t be taking your daughter anywhere.”

“Listen here, buddy-” he shoved the Spy against the door, “-I can’t even begin to tell you the kind of week I’ve had; parental duties, sitting in the infirmary for hours, a fuckin’ WAR, AND a rescue mission! If this can wait, so be it, because I gotta get out here!” he reached for the handle.

Spy blocked the lock, “Your comrade is in trouble. According to my sources, he could ‘kick the bucket,’ as you say, at any moment now, he pulled out his knife again, “You will do as I say if you ever want to see him or your daughter again.

Scout paused…

And sighed in submission, “What do you want me to do?”

“There was a woman your Spy came here to see. She has something I need. Bring her to this address-” he held up a business card, “-in exactly two days time or else.”

Scout snatched the card. ‘The Evening Rose: Gentlemen’s Club’ was written in silver across the top, “A strip joint?”

“Tell the man at the door you’ve come to ‘exchange the stock.’”

“Wait a minute, man, what exactly do you want with her-”

“You will do as I ask or your friends will die! There is no negotiation, only compliance. Do I make myself clear?”

**“Crystal.”**


End file.
